Only For You
by Cobra04
Summary: Byakuya has taken an interest in a certain captain and has yet to express it until he pays a visit to the Fourth division. It was a spur-of-the-moment fic so hate if you want, but no flames please.


It was awkward for the sixth division captain during his meetings with fellow captains. He always kept his eyes almost completely shut to prevent staring, his heart would skip a beat when she would speak up. The man battled these feelings for quite a long time. The noble was beginning to see her face more often than the memory of Hisana's. The fear of the idea on letting go of the woman he held dear to him for over half a century was paralyzing. The very thought of attempting to court a woman that might not even return his affections terrified him.

It was becoming painful to sleep at night for his imagination would take advantage of his subconscious state. Provocative thoughts clouded his mind about the fourth division captain now more often than usual. It was becoming more troublesome than he thought, yet he had no intention of risking everything. Kuchiki's only plan of action was to keep as much distance between himself and his fellow captain but the result would still leave his heart heavy.

He stood in the examination room, waiting for the his usual healer for an annual physical. It took longer than usual but the door finally opened to reveal some one he didn't expect. "Alright, Captain Kuchiki, your usual physician is out so I will fill in for him just for today." the female captain reported to him as she set the paperwork on the desk. The man swallowed hard, he had a feeling this would not end the way he planned which was incident free. This woman was going to figure out his physical need for her today whether he wanted her to or not if he stayed.

"Captain, don't you think that I should just reschedule if he's not here?" the man asked standing about ready to leave. "If you wish, but it would save you some time if you don't worry and let me take care of you." Unohana answered with a soft smile, he knew it was just half a warning, but it melted his insides into mush. He sat down eyeing her every move as she took his blood pressure, praying that his body would cooperate with him.

"Alright, blood pressure is a little higher than usual. Please remove your shirt so I can take a look at your heart and lungs and see what might be going on." she ordered before placing the buds of the stethoscope in her ears, sounding slightly worried. Byakuya obeyed happily, he was feeling too warm for those clothes. Even in Byakuya's half bare state in a chilly room gave no relief as sweat was starting to form on his body from the innocent touches. "You're burning up." Retsu pointed out, before setting the cold metal against his chest. "Settle down, Captain, your heart rate is going through the ceiling. I am not going to bite." "I thought I could be able to," Kuchiki answered, pulling the device off of his chest. His actions even came with no warning to himself when he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Forgive me, I've been hiding this for too long." he told her huskily trying to avoid pressing her too close to his body, holding her loose enough in order for her to flee if she wanted. The female captain looked at him with a shocked expression but did not move, "I don't do that kind of thing, Captain Kuchiki." "Neither do I," he replied leaning forward, lips finding her neck, "As long as you please; walk away whenever you wish." he offered moving away to speak into her ear, running his fingertips up the woman's stomach just below her breast. "As serious as you want this to be, you can't lose."

Retsu tentatively reached up and stroked the arm that was resting on her hip, curiosity getting the better of her. She inched in for a light peck which the dark haired man deepened, his hand slid under her uniform's top and fondled her breast through her bindings. The healer sighed in contentment, running her hands over Byakuya's exposed flesh. He shivered and released her lips then proceeded to woo her body by returning to kiss the exposed parts of her throat. Retsu hummed her appreciation at the contact. The sixth division captain brought the woman in closer, her body in between his legs. "Hmm?" Unohana questioned, now fully attentive to the certain need her fellow captain wanted. "You're the only one who has been able to do this to me, you know?" Kuchiki asked her not expecting a reply, "I don't want just a fix, Retsu. I want a companion, if you'll have me." The reply came only as a whisper in his ear, "Take me."

When the captains left the examination room was a blur to the two. They barely made it to Unohana's room before Kuchiki captured her lips once more. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in the hair on his scalp that was not bound by his kenseikan. Byakuya wrapped an arm around Retsu's waist and pulled her against him, his other hand, was searching for her door and slid it shut with a snap.

The knowledge of the couple being enclosed from the rest of the world seemed to have triggered the spark of passion to turn into a burning need between them both. Kuchiki reached for her braid and proceeded to unravel the hair until all that was left were the silky strands. He noticed his lover-to-be was starting to get impatient, she pushed his haori off his shoulders lips never leaving his. Byakuya reached for Retsu's obi and opened let it fall. She reached for his scarf and delicately took the hair decorations to set them on the dresser. The two continued to strip each other down slowly, savoring the moment.

Byakuya kneeled down and picked her up to lay her on her bed, and kissed her tenderly. He climbed on top and spread the female captain's legs and slipped his hand down to arouse her further. Retsu moaned wantonly at the contact. The sound surprised and excited the mild mannered man., he never guessed that the soft-spoken woman was capable of such a noise. He played with the woman's tender flesh watching her wriggle underneath him. "Byakuya, please!" she half begged, lust clouding her eyes, "Please, I need you." "Only for you." he replied kissing her before grabbing his straining erection and slid inside of his lover's warmth. He sighed out in ecstasy at the feeling of himself being hugged so intimately while his partner groaned in pleasure and arched her back to get him as deep as he could possibly fill her.

Retsu was practically purring. It had been years since a man had desired her but the most flattering was that one wanted to stay despite her lifestyle. She would be lying if she said that she did not desire the man but never imagined that he would be on top of and starting to move within her. Unohana grabbed her partner's shoulders and held on. Byakuya started to gain a slow and steady rhythm with his hips. A low moan ripped her throat once the pleasure of his quickened pace wracked her body. "Faster," she rasped digging her nails into the skin on his back. The sixth division captain replied with a loud guttural sound but instead of gaining speed he had pumped into her harder, resulting in a startled and equally aroused sound leave her lips before complying with her request. Byakuya thought his head was going to explode as he felt Retsu's walls getting tighter and tighter around him. "Byakuya, I'm going to—!" Unohana screamed out in pleasure before she came. After a few more thrusts did he release his essence within her.

Captain Kuchiki's arms shook, his climax made his body weak. He watched as the woman underneath him regain her breath. "You are amazing, Retsu." he told her before he leaned down for a kiss. "I can't take all the credit." Retsu responded after breaking her lips from their lock. "You're mine now, you know?" he inquired with a half smile, proceeding to lay down next to her. "Mhm." she hummed contentedly while playing with his long hair. "Before we go back on duty," Byakuya started before receiving a less than thrilled sound from that statement which pleased the sixth division captain to no end, "Would you mind us staying here a little longer?" The woman turned and smiled at him, "Only for you, my dear."


End file.
